60 Days
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: 60 days 'till she makes him fall for her, 60 days until her friends find out, 60 days to experience what true love feels like, 60 days...until she dies. 'Lucy, don't die, there has to be a way to save you' Natsu said with tears escaping his eyes, 'Natsu, it's okay, I already knew this was going to happen, at least before I died, I experienced true love' I cried. NaLu. AU.
1. Summary

**Bonjour! I, FuzzyPeachz12, am back with a new story! **** And don't worry; I will still be updating my new stories! **** This chapter is basically the full summary of this story. I'm sorry I had to make a separate chapter for the summary, this takes place of the Prologue, so you guys don't have to wait a chapter for all the drama to start **** Anyway, let's get started **

_60 days 'till she makes him fall for her, 60 days until the guild finds out, 60 days to experience what true love feels like, 60 days...until she dies. 'Lucy, don't die, there has to be a way to save you' Natsu said with tears escaping his eyes, 'Natsu, it's okay, I already knew this was going to happen, at least before I died, I experienced true love' I said cupping his cheeks 'but now that I know I love you, I can't just let you go, I need you in my life, I can't live without you' Natsu said.__ AU._

~~~:~~~

17-year old Lucy is a normal girl, attending her last year at Fairy High. She doesnt, nor never will believe in love due to her heart condition, I mean, what's the point of falling in love when you only have 2 1/2 months to live. when she dies she's just going to hurt the guy and herself. Things change when Natsu, the school's jock accidentally bumps into her. From that incident, he can't help but remember her face, and her big brown orbs. So what does he do? Check's last year's School Year Book. From that moment on he never leaves her side, what happens when he learns her secret? But Lucy doesn't feel the same way, she hates the guy, I mean, he has all these girls fawning over him yet he doesn't even notice.

* * *

60 days 'till she makes him fall for her, 60 days until the truth is revealed, 60 days to experience what true love feels like, 60 days...until she dies. 'Lucy, don't die, there has to be a way to save you' Natsu said with tears escaping his eyes, 'Natsu, it's okay, I already knew this was going to happen, at least before I died, I experienced true love' I said cupping his cheeks 'but now that I know I love you, I can't just let you go, I need you in my life, I can't live without you' Natsu said.

"_I want to be able to hold you when you grow old, I want to rock our children asleep together, I want to love you when you grow gray hairs. I want to meet our grandchildren; I want to fall in love with you, all over again. But alas, my health is growing weaker, so I'll just have to wait for you in Heaven" Lucy said weakly "Lucy, don't give up! You will live through this, I love you! WAKE UP!" Natsu yelled as he shook her violently "I'll always be watching you, wherever you are…don't end your life because of me, just turn another page of your book" she gasped, as she took her final breath._

* * *

This is a story of pain, heartbreak, and romance. Things will progress slowly and each day will probably have its own separate chapter, so this will be a long story, in some occasions, two days will be in one chapter. NaLu.

ALSO. This takes place in modern day, and they don't know each other before the incident.

P.S. it says 2 1/2 days because still has to meet her, get to know her, blah blah blah. Anyway, thanks for reading, I will update soon :)

**How does it sound? **** Tell me in the reviews if you like it **


	2. How They Met: Part 1 Lucy POV

**პ****Ω ~60 Days Chapter 1~ Ω****პ**

"Lucy, look!"

I glanced up from the novel I was reading, curious to see what my best friend, Levy McGarden, was excited about. My eyes moved from her giddy figure, latching on to the school parking lot. I didn't see what the fuss was all about. I mean it was just a parking lot. Not really something you would be excited about. Whoopdee-do. A parking lot. Yay! Note the sarcasm?

What's gotten into Levy?

"And what is so interesting about the parking lot?" I asked, shooting my friend a questioning look.

Levy huffed, her hands going to her hips. "Look closer, you moron."

I gazed out at the parking lot again, trying to find the source of Levy's squealing and excitement. A few groups of people were chatting as they made their way to the school grounds oblivious to the vehicles trying to find a good parking spot around them. Buses were letting kids out as they sat lined up on the curb. Nothing really stood out. It was just a normal morning at Fairy Tail High. I know, dumb name right? What types of fairies have tails?

"I don't see anything," I replied, shaking my head.

Levy rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the parking lot. I sighed lightly, following her gaze. She was staring towards the school's entrance; her eyes were shining with admiration. I squinted. I couldn't see what the heck could be so intriguing that would make her so happy.

And then my eyes landed on a specific car, and the person coming out from it.

"Seriously? That's what you're obsessing over, that's depressing."

Levy didn't even blink; she was too busy fawning over person, her world consumed by one thing and one thing only: Natsu Dragneel. I sighed, my eyes flicking back to him as he slammed the door, reaching an arm over his head to lock his doors with what I presumed was a remote car locker. I don't get it, why is almost every girl at Fairy Tail High School obsessed with him?

I mentally sighed. Natsu Dragneel was like one of those stereotypical jocks from a chick flick. Surrounded by people all the time, soaking in his fame, and putting on a smile to attract the ladies. Oh, he pretended that he was nice and caring, but I bet that he was just a jerk behind a mask. A fake. And I hated him for that.

I looked back at my friend and groaned, closing my eyes. She was practically drooling as she stared, seeming as though she was going to faint. This was ridiculous. Hadn't people seen a guy with salmon hair and piercing brown eyes before? By the looks of the fan-girls around me, apparently not.

The sad thing was? Natsu didn't even look like he noticed half of the girls staring at him. He crossed through the parking lot at ease, trotting across the crosswalk and onto the school's grounds without a care in the world. He didn't even glance at the four or so groups of girls gawking at him from the school's lawn. It was like he didn't know they were there. What a dense idiot.

"Here he comes!" Levy squealed, her hands curled into fists as she held them against the bottom of her mouth. She giggled loudly.

Idiot.

"He's going to hear you," I warned. It was quite embarrassing being around someone so openly showing off their affections to another someone that didn't give them the time of day. It was sad, really. Love is pathetic, it doesn't suit me if I fall in love, and I mean, I only have about 2 1/2 more months to live, no one can change that. There's no point if I fall in love, because I will just lead him on and both our hearts are going to get broken.

Levy ignored me. I grumbled under my breath. This boy was making all the girls go nuts.

"Oh, he is a fine piece of meat" Levy murmured as Natsu sauntered by, making his way to his group of friends, also known as 'The Populars'. Oh, just kill me now.

"You have no respect do you?" I hopped up from my spot on the stone wall that divided the path to the school and a hill. I scowled. "Levy, stop staring at his back like candy!"

"It might as well be. It's so hunky!" She sighed dreamily. "Ah, it should be against the laws of nature for something that beautiful to exist."

I rolled my eyes, what a drama Queen. I turned around, grabbing my backpack from the stone wall, throwing it over my back. I plucked my book up as well. It was quite depressing that my book was giving me more attention than my best friend.

I cast an icy glance in Natsu's direction, where he was stand now, socializing with his crew. Everyone knew the people in the crew by name. I mean, who couldn't? Most of them were on the football team or the cheer leading squad. Except for one, Juvia Lockser, anyway, I'll talk about her later

I drew my lips into a thin line. There was Erza Scarlet, her deep, scarlet hair glinting in the sunlight as she spoke emotionlessly. Combining her hair, her auburn brown eyes, and her soft facial features, she reminded me constantly of a model from Victorias Secret. There was Jellal Fernandes, the boy she always seemed to be arguing with. His hair was one of the things that made him pop out, it was Sea Ocean blue, and the other thing that stood out was his red tattoo/birth mark on his face, it looked tribal and was blood red. That combined made his dark eyes pop. There was Gray Full buster, Natsu's best friend. He had raven hair, and for some reason always stripped, that is why he is the schools playboy. And then, there is Juvia Lockser, she is the captain of the swim team and has a massive crush on Gray's brother, Lyon who is too oblivious to her massive crush. Juvia had bright sea ocean hair -like Jellal's- and always had a humongous smile on her face. Also, she may not be on the Cheer Squad but she is quite popular.

Suddenly Natsu broke away from the group, giving a small wave before heading inside, digging through his bag. I squinted, trying to figure out what was in his hands as he yanked the entrance door open and disappeared inside the school building. With a defeated sigh, I leaned back against the wall. Dammit.

"Oh my God did you see his muscles flex as he opened that door?" Levy gasped.

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. Really? She was resorting to talking about his so-called-muscle-flexing now? "You're going to have to apologize to God now for saying His name in vain," I drawled.

Levy sighed exasperatedly, her hands going back to her hips. I bit my lip, somewhat amused that she was so obsessed over one simple guy. "So what you're saying is that you didn't enjoy that at all?"

It was amazing that she sounded surprised. I'd made it quite clear that I had no interest in dating. None of the guys here caught my eye. Dating just wasn't high on my to-do list at the moment. I had too many things that I was concentrating on—like school—to be distracted by something like that. Plus, like I stated before, I only have about 2 1/2 months left to live.

"Frankly no," I replied then shrugged.

Levy threw her hands in the air. "I can't believe you!" she seethed, grabbing her bag roughly from the ground and throwing it over her shoulders. She scowled as she adjusted it to be more comfortable. "It's like you're a robot with absolutely no interest in love at all."

"You say that like you're surprised." I smiled without humor as I took a step back toward the school building. Did I mention she didn't know a thing about my secret? I know that I'm probably going to hurt her when I die, but it's good to at least have 1 last friend. "Can we go inside now?"

Levy huffed, stamping her foot childishly before nodding. Together we made our way to the school doors, struggling to get by the crowds. Which made sense seeing how it was almost time for classes to begin anyway.

"Lu-chan, why don't you date?" Levy whined, shooting me an annoyed look.

I shrugged then thought of a quick lie. "I don't know, because I don't want to? That's like asking why you're so short."

"Hey!" Levy hissed. "That was uncalled for."

I grinned, shaking my head. It was true. She was shorter than me, and I was short—only five-foot-two. She was the shortest senior in the school. She hated it when people brought it up. Well, it served her right. If she wanted to talk about my lack of dating tendencies then I had a right to make fun of her height.

"Now," Levy said slowly, changing the subject back to me as she pulled the door open, "why don't we talk about how I'm going to find you the perfect boyfriend this year?"

I scoffed. "When you find out why you're so short, I'll get back to you"

She eyed me sternly.

I laughed bitterly, struggling to push past a girl texting on her cell phone without pushing her. I didn't need her getting mad at me. "Why do you care if I date or not?"

Levy smiled brightly. "Everyone needs love in their life! It's what makes the world turn. Not to mention keeps it populated."

I shoved her playfully. "Yuck! You're such a perv."

Levy grinned. "That's what they tell me!"

We turned, heading down the broad hallway. I eyed the rooms with curiosity, wondering how classes were taught in these rooms. Were they strict teachers, nice teachers? Were there smart kids answering every question, or was everyone silent while they waited for the teacher to answer the questions for them? Or were—?

"Lucy!"

I blinked, hard. I turned, facing my friend. Oops. "What?"

Levy sighed deeply as though I was causing her great pain to have to repeat herself. "I was talking about the perks of dating, only to realize that you weren't listening. It's very rude to block people out you know."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You did the exact same thing to me earlier."

It was Levy's turns to raise an eyebrow. "I did?"

I scoffed, shaking my head. It was amazing how well the mind could block out things that it didn't want to hear. "Yeah. When you were, you know, gazing dramatically into the distance, gaping like a fool as a boy walked into the building."

Levy laughed, not looking at all ashamed that she'd made a fool of herself. "Anyway," she continued, ignoring my comment completely, "I was looking around online last night and I found this website on love."

I cocked an eyebrow. A website on love? It was all I could do not to scuff. The thought of someone sitting there typing out advice on love was just ridiculous. "That's how you spend your free time?" I mused. "Stalking love websites?"

"Yes, actually." Levy flicked a hand through her hair defiantly. "I was thinking of ways to get you to date."

"Good luck with that."

Levy huffed, shooting me a glare before continuing. "There was a list on it! I was talking about how different fruits brought different things to you."

I laughed. "Let me guess. A peach brings you a bear?"

"Actually it will help you find your way into your crush's life," Levy corrected. She fixed the sleeve of her shirt, smiling brightly. "Unless, of course, you have a crush on a bead."

I bit my lip, barely containing my laughter. It was hard seeing how an image of a girl crushing on a bear popped into my head. I tilted my head to the side, imagining them getting married now. It would be a wonderful wedding, I would soon be Mrs. Lucy Bear. And—

"Lucy...do you have a crush on a bear?! Because if you did you would have beautiful bear babies! But while you guys are having it, he might claw you alive, or kill you. Anyway, you would tell me if you love an animal right?!" She asked excitedly, I laughed inwardly, this girl always knew how to make me laugh! I opened my mouth to say something when an unknown, VERY muscular figure smashed into me. But damn. I wouldn't mind getting close with this figure, wait, what the heck am I saying?!


	3. How They Met: Part 2 Natsu POV

**პ****Ω ~60 Days Chapter 2~ Ω****პ**

_Previously on'60 Days':_

_"Lucy...do you have a crush on a bear?! Because if you did you would have beautiful bear babies! But while you guys are having it, he might claw you alive, or kill you. Anyway, you would tell me if you love an animal right?!" She asked excitedly, I laughed inwardly, this girl always knew how to make me laugh! I opened my mouth to say something when an unknown, VERY muscular figure smashed into me. But damn. I wouldn't mind getting close with this figure, wait, what the heck am I saying?!_

**Ω˜****პ****˚…˚****პ****˜Ω**

I was walking to class when all of a sudden, I bump into a very…_bumpy_ figure. It was only in a matter of seconds I saw it was a Blonde girl. All of her books tumbled to the ground, and I suddenly felt bad. This was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going; I just needed to get to class. Oh shit! I'm late! I totally forgot! I quickly stood up, completely forgetting about the girl I made fall, I started walking when…

"Gee. I can see why you're such a lady charmer, you make them fall and just ditch them. Oh how romantic you are." The most angelic voice I've heard said, but I could tell it was dripping in sarcasm. I turned around to face the unknown's voice figure. There I saw her getting up, holding her blue-haired friends hand, when did her friend get there?

"I'm sorry I was just walking so fast and I was late for-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear your stupid excuses." She said. I was shocked. No girl ever said that to me. Every girl just swung their body to me. Luckily my dad raised me with manners and told me to save my special moment for the right one.

"Look I'm sorry-"

"You may have every other girl in the school wrapped around your finger, but I'm not the type of person that believes in love. I'm not going to swoon over you if you breathe oxygen." She said hastily, an amused smirk played on my lips; people swoon over me if I breathe oxygen huh?

"So girls swoon over me when I breathe?" I teased "And how would you know that? Would you perhaps be a fan girl too?" Her face turned tomato red

"No!" The girl said quickly "It's just my friend, right here" pointing to her oceanic-haired friend "Has a huge crush on you" I stifled in a silent laugh as her friend hid her face between her hands.

"You know, I like you, what's your name?"

"First name- Mah, Last name- Boobeh" she said with plain expression, I could see she was trying to hold in her laughter. I started laughing.

"Oh, you're so funny, but seriously, what's your name?"

"Hugh Jass."

"Haha, very funny, but I don't believe that's your name"

"No but I believe that's what you have, a HUGE ASS"

"Ouch Darlin', you're hurting my feels over here! We, large asses have our feelings hurt easily!" I said with fake sadness, she smiled. Holy crap. Now that I look at her, she has everything I would ever ask for in a girl. She has the humorous personality, luscious lips, she's gorgeous, has flowing blonde hair, big brown eyes that you could melt in and did I mention, she is busty!

"So will you tell me your name?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, if I get involved with you, I might end up with my heart getting broken" she ended with a sigh. I frowned, who said I'm the type of guy who breaks hearts?

"Please?!" I pleaded

"No."

"Why?!"

"I already said why!"

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top?!"

"No."

"Fine, will you at least make a bet with me?"

"It depends…" she said, unsure of what to say next, I mean, _the _Jock, Natsu Dragneel is right in front of her, pleading for her to tell him her name. Who would've known?

"If I find your name by tomorrow morning, will you eat lunch with my friends and I tomorrow? You can bring your blue-haired friend, please! Please! Please! Please!" My puppy dog eyes went into full activation mode.

"No." My heart sunk, and my frown grew deeper, her blue haired friend nudged her

"Come on, just do it, you've already got him begging, and this is our last year. We have to make the best of it." The friend encouraged the blonde girl.

"Fine. But only by tomorrow morning, the latest is 11 AM. Okay? No more, no less, if you're late, I'm not going to sit with you and your friends." My face stretched into the most widest grin to ever exist. I felt like the king of the world! But why? I only asked a girl to sit by us, and now…I feel like this. The bell erupted, and we all parted ways to class. Right before the blonde girl left, I grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry, I'll find your name!" I cheered

"Good luck with that!"

**Ω˜****პ****˚…˚****პ****˜Ω**

"Dude, I say you talking to that blonde chick, you got to admit she was pretty hot." My best friend and rival, Gray said. When he said that, it made my blood boil. I wonder why. She was just a girl that I don't know the name of.

"Are you going you ask her out, or did you already did?" he nudged me, I chuckled a bit

"Man, I don't even know her name."

"Ouch."

"See we made this bet that if I find her name by tomorrow morning by 11 AM she'll sit at our lunch table."

"So did you find her name out?"

"No…but do you mind if 2 people join our lunch table tomorrow?"

"How are you so certain you will win the bet? I smirked

"I have ways Gray, I have ways." I assured him

**Ω˜****პ****˚…˚****პ****˜Ω**

As soon as the bell rung, I rushed home, not caring if my friends wanted to talk to me.

"Hey sport!" My father, Igneel said

"Sorry, dad, s'cuse me" I said, and ran past him. I went upstairs to the attic and shuffled through some old boxes. That's when I found what I was looking for. 'The Fairy Tail High Yearbook 2011-2012' I shuffled through the pages and looked for the girl I encountered today. After 5 minutes of searching and finding, I finally found her…Lucy Heartfilia

"What's the rush son?" My dad called from downstairs

"Oh nothing, just the same old same old." I lied. Okay maybe I didn't want to say. Because my dad would tease me and then he would never let it down

"Well, I have to go, I have a late shift at the Hospital today so don't wait up for me"

"Okay dad."

"Bye Natsu, I love you."

"Love you too."

**Ω˜****პ****˚…˚****პ****˜Ω**

**A.N Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.**

**Please support 'The Lost Child' and my one-shots. **

**Thank you all so much for reading, hope you have had pleasure in reading this.**

**If you have any questions, please leave it down below in the review box.**

**Ciao!~ **


End file.
